


A Present for Anders

by asrundream



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Aww, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke brings Anders a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present for Anders

**Author's Note:**

> A few people on tumblr organized #anderspositive, which is "a week to share anything that celebrates Anders." I'm excited to be participating, and will try to post something new each day this week. :3 Have some happy Anders!
> 
> \-----
> 
> This has been translated into Russian by [yararo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yararo)! If you'd rather read it in Russian, you can find it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3247077).

Hawke rushed into the clinic, grinning from ear to ear and covered in no small amount of blood. "Anders!" he called from the door, grabbing a rag from a nearby table and wiping his face with it.

Anders looked up and was immediately horrified to see the mess that was Hawke.

"Maker, are you okay?" He dropped the bandage he was rolling, and Hawke could see healing magic flickering across his fingers as he crossed the room.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Hawke replied, still smiling, and managing to smear more blood around than he wiped off. "It's Templar, not mine."

Anders relaxed slightly, and his hands stopped glowing. "I hate knowing you're out there without me." He pulled Hawke's hand from his face and looked him over, sighing with irritation.

"I know, but you have important work here. I got you something!"

Hawke tugged his hand away from Anders, letting the bloodied rag fall to the floor and ignoring Anders' huff at his carelessness. He slipped his pack off his shoulders and fumbled around in it, a confused look on his face. Anders took the opportunity to check him for wounds.

"It's here somewhere... ah!"

He pulled out a messy cloth bundle and shoved it into Anders' hands, which had been ghosting over his arms with a healer's precision.

"What... what?" Anders asked, staring at the lumpy fabric in his hands.

"I got you a present!"

"While you were out killing Templars."

"Yeah!" Hawke looked a little like a puppy that expected its master to be happy with the dead nug on the bed, and Anders couldn't help but smile.

"It's not big enough to be a Templar head."

"It could be ears," Hawke joked, wiggling his own. Anders snorted. "Just open it!"

Anders complied, fumbling with the knotted cloth, until it fell open and revealed a surprisingly clean and wickedly sharp blade.

"It's for your staff," Hawke explained. "I noticed yours was dull, and I found this one, and I ran by the estate for Sandal to check on it and he yelled 'enchantment' so I think it's enchanted but I don't know with what, and-"

"You," Anders interrupted. "You went back to your estate and didn't clean off all the blood?"

Hawke nodded. "I wanted Sandal to check it before I gave it to you. There's even a lion engraved on it, which is kind of a cat. Don't you like it?"

Anders gave him an incredulous look, which blossomed into a wide smile.

"I love it. You are the dumbest man alive, you know that?"

Hawke chuckled and took Anders' chin in one hand.

"If being the dumbest man alive got me you, it was worth it."

Anders' heart skipped a beat, and he took Hawke's mouth with his own.

The clinic fell away and left only them.

And only them was perfect.


End file.
